The Pleasure of a Massage
by rye-chan
Summary: Harry's overly tense-Draco has skilled hands and a secret crush-When a massage is offered to ease away the tension new feelings develop and things change when round two starts-Who overhears their private business?-Will their new love last or be lost?


For Dracolover101! Hope you and everyone else likes it!

The Pleasure of a Massage

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon with the sun shining down on Hogwarts castle, making everything brighter and look more welcoming. The sky was a light blue and the white fluffy clouds floated by peacefully, with out a care in the world. However, one fifteen year old wizard stared up at the peaceful skies in jealousy.

Harry Potter was anything but happy and peaceful at the time, frustrated with his friends and Umbridge's constant assault of him being a liar. The raven-haired teen had enough of fighting with them and everyone else and, after a particularly bad fight with Ron at breakfast, left the castle.

With Voldemort being back, fighting with his friends, Umbridge's harassment, and Dumbledore's avoidance of him, Harry's stress level has reached the breaking point. His entire body ached from overly tense muscles and was exhausted from countless sleepless nights. Add the physical pain to the mix and the young Gryffindor was suffering from all sides, mental, emotional, and physical.

With a sigh of exhaustion, Harry made his way around the lake, taking in its reflective, wavy surface that mimicked the beautiful sky above. Now he was irritated with not only the beautiful weather, but also the lake as well, all seeming to mock him in moving silence. Bright emerald eyes tore away from the world around them and focused on the path before them instead.

After walking around the lake twice, Harry still felt frustrated. The whole reason for coming outside was to get his self together, to calm down. With a resigned sigh, the black-haired boy meandered down to the lake's west side. He found the spot he was looking for within minutes, a secluded area free of brush and rocks that only he knew about. He had found it a few weeks ago after yet another fight with his friends, mostly because of Seamus accusing him of lying about Voldemort like everyone else.

The secret circle, as Harry called it, was about four feet in diameter. It had a cliff bordering it on the north and east sides, the lake its southern barricade. Its western side was the hidden entrance, covered and camouflaged with bushes and a weeping willow's branches. The ground itself was just dirt but Harry had taken to covering the dirt with many pine needles, a means of keeping his robes from getting dirty as well as not having to sit on the cold hard ground directly.

Smiling gently at his secret place of solitude, the Gryffindor moved forward and sat down, leaning against the cliff face and looking out at the lake. He could see part of the castle and the grounds from his secret circle, watching as some of his fellow students went for walks, wrestled, or just sat beside the lake, talking.

While watching the others, that's when one person in particular caught the wizard's attention. He caught sight of a familiar silver-blonde head walking briskly toward the forest, the same place Harry himself had entered two hours previously.

_Now what's he up to? _Harry mentally asked himself before shrugging it off and closing his shining emerald eyes, his head resting against the surprisingly smooth cliff face. _So long as he stays away from here, I don't really care what he does._

Draco Malfoy, the self-proclaimed prince of Slytherin, was in a rather agitated mood as he made his way outside into the sunny, Hogwarts grounds. His two body guards/friends had tried to make a potion vastly beyond their knowledge and they wound up in the hospital wing. The silver-blonde haired wizard was left alone to deal with Pansy Parkinson and the rest of Slytherin, all of them wanting one thing or another from him.

Draco was sick of it and extremely angry with Crabbe and Goyle for trying something that they would never be able to do correctly even if Snape himself was directing them, one ingredient at time. Now, because of their foolishness, Malfoy had to practically run from his own house and escape to the bright outside world. The more he thought about Crabbe and Goyle's two-week hospital get away, the more agitated the Slytherin became.

Draco took a deep breath and released it before continuing out into the grounds of the castle. His eyes of molten silver glittered in the sunlight as he made his way around the grounds of his school, passing Hagrid's cabin, the greenhouses, the whomping willow, though at a nice safe distance, the forbidden forest, and the lake. After his second pass, he became bored of the same scenery and stared out at the forbidden forest.

Memories of his first year assaulted him as he remembered him and Harry Potter going through the forest looking for unicorns, a punishment for the both of them for being out of bed after hours. The blonde always did think that was unfair, him getting detention for trying to get Potter and his cronies caught out of bed and with a dragon. However, it was also one of Malfoy's best memories.

It was one of the very few times he was actually able to be alone with the pretty raven-haired boy. Potter was the one person he had always wanted to meet and be with in more ways than one. Unfortunately, that dark wizard bastard, Voldemort, had to interrupt and ruin everything. The young blonde was so scared then that he ran off screaming like a fool, leaving Harry to fend for himself and face his worst enemy.

Malfoy shook his head back and forth, making his bangs fly through the air, to clear his thoughts. There was no reason to dwell on the past because no matter how bad he wanted to change it for the better, he couldn't. Time was one thing you never messed around with in the wizarding world; it was dangerous and very deadly. Therefore, with a sigh of boredom the pale fifteen year old wandered down to the forests edge, going in a ways, though never too deep to get lost or meet anything that wanted to rip you apart and eat you alive.

The Slytherin stayed close to the lake's edge as he made his way around it, looking up and out at the rippling waters and bright blue sky every now and then. It was difficult to walk along the lake's rarely used west side so the wizard had to really focus on where his feet landed, not wanting to fall into muck or the lake itself. When he was halfway down the west side, Draco found a barrier in his path.

It was a large boulder about thirty feet high with nothing to grip onto to climb up and over it. With a huff of annoyance, the blonde went through the bushes to the left of the boulder and discovered a secluded and well-hidden path. He could tell hardly anyone used this path or even knew it existed from lack of footprints and smooth, patted down ground. A cocky smirk took root on his face then, finding a secret path making him feel that much more superior to everyone else.

With that thought in mind, Draco felt a new vigor rise and stepped out of the bushes onto the path. He looked around and saw trees on all sides, so close together that not much light got through. Just as he started down the secret path, the Slytherin's journey ended at a willow tree that had a cliff on its left and thick bushes on its right. The blonde was beyond annoyed at the sudden end to his once exciting exploration and made an irritated sound in his throat.

As Draco turned to leave, he heard a very quiet sound behind him, like a sigh. Curiosity welling up, the fifteen year-old turned back to the bushes beside the willow and tried to peek through them. He was amazed to find minute streams of light coming from between the leaves and branches and wanted to know where they were coming from. Pushing at the bushes, the Slytherin noticed they separated quite easily as if they were meant to move apart.

The blonde then stepped onto the secret trail, feeling a bit giddy that he found it, only to freeze mid-step moments later. His silver-gray eyes widened in surprise when he saw the figure leaning against the unseen cliff face of the secret circle he thought no one else knew about. Suddenly a smirk took root on Draco's pale face and he stepped out further from the bushes and walked over to Harry Potter, the Gryffindor not noticing the third person he hated most had found him.

"Alright, scar head?" Malfoy said rudely and without thinking. He didn't realize now would have been the perfect time to get things out in the open at last. Upon hearing that cold and arrogant voice, Harry looked up and glared at the blonde before him. Not having the energy to deal with the icy Slytherin, Potter looked away from him and rested his chin on his knees.

"Go away, Malfoy." The raven-haired teen muttered emotionlessly. Draco noticed the tone of Potter's voice and raised a fine questioning eyebrow.

"What's the matter with you?" The Slytherin asked, his shining eyes never leaving the younger wizard's form.

"Yeah, like I'm gonna tell you." The Gryffindor mumbled.

"Why not?" Draco was actually offended that the emerald-eyed teen wouldn't confide in him.

"Because you're probably just asking to find something you can use against me later." Harry answered coldly, his eyes focused on the glittering waters of the lake.

"So, what, I have to prove to you that I won't?" Malfoy asked angrily, annoyed that the teen didn't trust him, thought he understood why. The tone of the Slytherin's voice made Harry look up at him in surprise.

"You actually want to know." Potter said with amazement in his own voice.

"Gah! I wouldn't have asked if I didn't!" Draco said irritably as he threw his hands up in the air.

Harry stared at the blonde for a few seconds, deliberating, before standing up with a depressed sigh, staring back out at the shimmering lake. He was quiet at first, not sure if he really wanted to tell Malfoy his problems but then again, he was the only one willing to listen. So the raven-haired teen started talking, his voice quiet as the wind that blew around them, he told the blonde how stressed he has been, what has been causing his stress, and his huge fight with Ron. All the while, Draco listened intently, surprised at how difficult a time Potter has been having.

Once finished with his story, Harry found himself to be slightly out of breath. He decided to go back to his previous place and leaned against the cliff face, his entire body aching from overly tense muscles, and gazed out over the lake and forest beyond. Draco, quietly, approached the raven and stood directly in front of him, blocking his previous view.

"You know, today's your lucky day, Potter." Malfoy said with a playful smirk. The Gryffindor scoffed.

"Yeah, right. How do you figure?" The younger wizard asked without interest.

"You'll see. Come along!" The Slytherin replied as he grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled him back up to the castle. Once inside and on the third floor, Draco paused and turned to face a panting raven.

"Do you know any place that's quiet and not well known?" The blonde asked.

"Uh, no." Harry answered and felt unease start to rise.

"Alright then…ah! Here will do just fine." The silver-eyed teen stated and pulled the raven into a small empty classroom, locking the wooden door once inside.

"Malfoy, why did you lock-" Harry started but was cut off.

"Don't want anyone barging of course." Draco answered as if it were obvious. Harry's unease increased.

"Barge in on _what_ exactly?" The raven asked. The blonde could hear the apprehension in the younger wizard's voice and looked at him.

"Nothing bad, Potter. Now take off your shirt." Malfoy said as he summoned a cream-colored bottle from mid-air.

"I don't think so." The Gryffindor countered and headed to the door. The Slytherin grabbed him and pulled him back, laughing lightly. Harry found he actually liked the sound.

"Will you chill out? It's not what you think." The blonde said with an amused grin on his face that showed off his pearl white teeth.

"Then what-"

"A massage Potter, that's all. Now take those off." Before Harry could even react, Draco removed his cloak, sweater-vest, and shirt. He placed the articles of clothing on a desk and turned back to the younger teen, momentarily speechless at the raven's flawless and perfectly sculpted body.

"Well, sit down." He said, feeling odd all of a sudden, as if butterflies had taken over his entire body.

Feeling self-conscious now, Harry sighed and sat down in the middle of the room. He heard and then felt Draco sit behind him seconds after and felt even more tense than before. A few moments later, the raven felt something warm on his back along with the blonde's hands, which were spreading the heated gel up and down his back and along his shoulders. Harry sighed, enjoying the warmth and feeling of the ice prince's hands running up and down, side to side, along his back with some pressure, easing away the tension in his muscles.

"Malfoy." The Gryffindor sighed out with a small smile.

"Hm?" The Slytherin responded, not trusting himself to speak yet.

"That feels really good."

"It's supposed to." Draco chuckled out.

The raven's smile grew, content as the blonde continued his ministrations. When Draco added more pressure to Harry's shoulders, the wizard yelped in pain which caught the attention of a passerby in the corridor that neither boy knew was there. The unknown person leaned against the door, listening intently and gasped at what was heard.

"I'm sorry, are you alright?" Malfoy asked gently, sounding worried.

"Y-yeah, that just…I didn't expect it hurt that much." Potter explained in a strained voice.

"It's because you're so tight. It'll stop hurting soon though, I promise." The Slytherin responded, his tone reassuring.

"Okay." The raven answered and tried to relax a little more. The girl in the corridor gasped at what she just heard and ran off. An hour later, Draco and Harry emerged from the small classroom, their private business taken care of.

"Thanks, Draco." Potter said with a kind and grateful smile. The blonde liked how his name sounded coming from him and smiled back, happily.

"No problem…Harry." Malfoy answered and both blushed lightly, neither understanding why, and went down to the Great Hall.

"Hey." Draco called as he realized now would be a great chance to get closer to his secret crush.

"Yeah?" Harry answered as he looked at the boy beside him.

"Would you like to have lunch with me?" Malfoy asked with a light red tinting his usually pale face. The raven thought a blushing Draco was cute.

"Sure."

When the two wizards entered the Great Hall, they went over and sat at the Slytherin table. They were stared at the whole time but ignored the stares as they talked about Quidditch, broom models, classes, teachers, crushes (though neither were completely honest on that subject), memories, and anything else they could think of. Both boys were surprised at how easy it was talking to each other.

After lunch, the two spent the rest of the day together, wandering around the castle, pulling pranks on some of the students, hiding from McGonagall when she came out of her office to see what the noise was, running from Peeves when he spotted them, and talking some more out in the courtyard, sitting very close all the while. When it was time to go back to their own dorms for curfew, the teens said their goodbye's and agreed to meet up for breakfast in the morning.

Sunday couldn't have come quickly enough for Harry. When the raven awoke at sunrise from yet another vision, he felt exhausted and tense once more. When he saw Ron dressing for the new day and head out of their dorm in silence, the young hero could feel his body tighten further. With a sigh, the wizard climbed from bed remembering he was supposed to be meeting Draco in the Great Hall for breakfast.

It was an odd thought, meeting Draco Malfoy instead of his two best friends for breakfast. It's like his whole world was getting flipped upside down and inside out. Well, almost everything, Hermione was still on his side at least. Realizing he was going to be late after checking his watch, Potter sped up getting ready and headed out of Gryffindor tower.

When the Gryffindor was on the main stairwell, he spotted his bushy haired friend, Hermione Granger. Speeding up, the raven tried to catch up to her but got blocked by a bunch of first and second years also going to breakfast. Not wanting to lose her, Harry called out to her.

"Hey, Hermione!" The young hero called out.

When the girl turned around, Harry knew she heard him and smiled. His smile fell though, when Hermione saw him and turned around, running off. The raven was confused about this reaction and finally pushed through the first and second years to follow his friend.

After an hour of trying to get the brown haired girl's attention to talk to her, Harry gave up. He didn't understand what he did to make her run from and ignore him. Now the teen was even more upset and tense than before because neither of his closest friends were talking to him. While lost in his thoughts of trying to figure out what he may have done wrong, the wizard wasn't paying attention to where he was going and fell down the second floor stairs. As he fell, Potter heard a loud crack and then felt a searing pain flow through his body.

The pain was so severe Harry cried out after he hit the floor, his cry getting the attention of a passerby. The student, after hearing a shout of pain, came running to the injured raven. The Gryffindor saw the other student, to his surprised relief, was Draco and, had he not been in pain, he couldn't have been happier. The younger wizard then tried to get up, wanting to explain to the blonde why he didn't meet him at breakfast.

"No, don't move Harry." The Slytherin said with worry in his voice. He could feel the injured boy shaking,

Malfoy knelt beside Potter and had him lay his head on his lap. The older teen took to running his fingers through the raven's hair as they waited, impatiently, for a teacher to come by. In an attempt to keep from whimpering, the brave Gryffindor bit his bottom lip. As he watched his secret crush suffer, Draco became frustrated. He hated not being able to help him with his pain or get him to the hospital wing, for fear of hurting him further. Finally, after twenty minutes of waiting, Potter and Malfoy heard footsteps near by. The blonde looked up at the end of the corridor and saw one of the school professors walking toward them. It was McGonagall.

"What's happened?" The usually strict teacher asked briskly as she knelt down beside the boys.

"He fell down the stairs, professor. I think he might have broken something." Draco answered, his silver-gray eyes locked on Harry, "I didn't want to move him in case something worse was wrong."

"Alright then, but we do have to move him, Mr. Malfoy. The sooner we get him to Madame Pomfrey the better." McGonagall replied looking curiously at the pair before her, "Can you stand, Potter?"

"I…I don't know." Harry gasped out; it hurt him to breathe, much less talk.

"Let's try then." Minerva said and she and Draco helped him to stand. The raven immediately wrapped his arms around his chest, telling the blonde and professor that his ribs were what hurt him. McGonagall led the way to the hospital wing as Malfoy helped Potter along. It took ten minutes to get to the hospital wing but to Harry it felt like hours.

"Help him into a bed Mr. Malfoy while I get Madame Pomfrey." Minerva said before disappearing into the office near the entrance. Draco did as told and helped his crush into the closest bed, trying his best not to hurt him. The blonde then sat beside the raven and began running his fingers through dark hair once again.

"You weren't paying attention to where you were going, were you?" The Slytherin asked quietly.

"N-no." Potter struggled out. Malfoy sighed and didn't ask anything more, deciding to wait until after Pomfrey healed him.

"Wh-why…why were you…going…upstairs?" The Gryffindor panted out after a few minutes of silence.

"I was looking for you." The blonde answered, "Don't talk right now, Harry. Wait until Pomfrey fixes you up. Alright?" The raven nodded slightly just as the professor and healer came over to them.

"Took quite a spill there, eh Potter? Well, just drink this and you'll be good as new." Pomfrey said as she handed a goblet of potion to the injured wizard. The potion was a peach color and as the teen drank it, thought it tasted disgusting.

Harry thought he'd throw up after he downed the whole thing and asked for a drink of water. Before he even finished his sentence, the hero felt every rib go back into place and was surprised it didn't even hurt. After all movement ceased, the raven gingerly sat up and found, to his pleasure, there was no more pain.

"Thanks." Potter said to Pomfrey and she gave him a smile as she summoned up a goblet of water for him. He drank the water gratefully; quite happy he was getting that awful taste out of his mouth.

"Okay you two, off to breakfast. And potter, watch where you're stepping." McGonagall said before she strolled away, likely headed to her office. The two boys happily left the hospital wing and headed down to the Great Hall, again. While walking, Draco sensed something was bothering the other boy and put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from continuing ahead.

"What's wrong?" The blonde asked in a serious tone. Harry smiled at the older teen sadly but it faded away a moment later.

"I…I don't know what I did but Hermione won't even look at me today." Potter explained. Malfoy looked at the raven a short time until he threw caution to the wind and pulled the younger wizard into a tight hug. The Gryffindor was surprised at first but eventually hugged the other back as he rested his head on the Slytherin's shoulder. Draco could tell Harry was stressed again, because of how tense his body was once more.

"Are you sure she just didn't hear you when you called her?" The blonde asked, inwardly pissed at Granger for stressing his secret love out more.

"She heard me. I even went after her but she just ran off, ignoring me." The raven mumbled sadly. He didn't know how much more he could take before he lost it completely and did something drastic. Suddenly, Draco smiled and pulled back from his crush slightly.

"I think I know what will make you feel better." The Slytherin said with a smile.

"What?" Harry asked unable to help but smile back.

"Another massage of course!" Potter chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"Thought it was just a once in a lifetime thing." The Gryffindor stated in amusement.

"It is. You're just special." Draco replied without thinking. Both wizards blushed instantaneously. The blonde was embarrassed he actually said it and the raven embarrassed that his growing crush called him special.

"So, uh, a-after breakfast then?" Malfoy asked, stumbling over his words slightly. Potter thought it was cute.

"Um, yeah, okay. Same place as before?" Harry was still blushing.

"No, I found a secret room this morning when I wandered around after I woke up. It's very useful." Draco answered.

"Okay, where is it?"

"Seventh floor corridor." The blonde said shortly as he listened to the light growling noise of his crush's stomach, "Now, how about breakfast?"

Potter nodded in agreement and the two wizards went down to the Great Hall. When they arrived, they sat at the Slytherin table again, getting open mouthed stares of surprise from their fellow students, and had pancakes, French toast, fresh fruit, and pumpkin juice. Once both were full, they left the Great Hall, Draco leading Harry to the seventh floor corridor where he walked past the blank stretch of wall three times. Within seconds, the door appeared and the Room of Requirement was open.

"Well, here it is." The blonde smirked cockily, making the raven laugh a little, "Come on then." Malfoy and Potter went inside and closed the light oak wood door behind them, making it disappear once more.

Both teens stared at the beautiful and comfortable room before them in opened mouth awe. In he center of the room, against the far wall, was a huge canopy bed decorated in silver and gold with a cherry wood bed frame. There was a sitting area with a couch and love seat facing a warm fire on the right wall, a second light oak wood door on the left side of the couch led to a pristine marble bathroom with a deep swimming pool-like bathtub carved into the floor.

On the left wall was a floor to ceiling window with a bookshelf that was four feet high and held books on massage therapy, massage oils, lubricants, and heated massagers; the shelves made of the same cherry wood as the bed. The curtains on the window also matched the silver and gold scheme of the bed's canopy and were thick enough to block out the sun.

After a few minutes, the two stopped their gawking and went further in. They checked out some of the stuff in the room, including the bed, but stopped soon after. Harry went to stretch out his sore muscles and hissed in pain. Draco heard him and immediately went over to him.

"Let's get you better." The blonde said quietly as he undid the button of the raven's cloak, his already on the floor.

The Gryffindor removed his shirt and the Slytherin told him to go sit on the bed. Malfoy got some massage gel and went back to the bed, sitting behind his secret love like before. Potter was more relaxed than the first time and waited, a bit impatiently, for his crush to start. When he felt warm gel and hands suddenly on his back, he relaxed so much more, feeling this massage was better than the first, and closed his emerald eyes in enjoyment.

As Draco's hands traveled across Harry's back, the raven realized he wanted to feel those hands roam the rest of his body. The blonde also wanted to touch more of his secret crush but was too afraid to ask and kept his hands where they were. What he didn't expect was to get his wish moments later.

"Draco." The Gryffindor sighed out his name as he leaned back against him.

"Mm?" The tempted Slytherin rested his head against his crush's as he touched the smooth and sculpted chest before him, loving how it felt. Potter looked at Malfoy, his emerald eyes shining with lust, want, and need.

"Kiss me." Draco was shocked but didn't need to be told twice as he claimed those light pink lips, their tongues entwining seconds later.

As they kissed, Harry turned around and unbuttoned Draco's shirt, pulling it off and tossing it carelessly away, as he sat on the blonde's lap. The raven wrapped his arms around the older teen's neck as the other wrapped his arms around the younger's waist, grinding their groins together in the process and making both moan in pleasure. The whole thing was very enjoyable but it made both wizards want so much more.

The Slytherin then ran his hands down his crush's hips to just below his thighs, picked him up, and gently laid him on the bed, never breaking their kiss once. He then proceeded to run his pale hands back up the younger's thighs, heading for the button and zipper of his pants. Within seconds, the raven was completely naked and exposed to the roving silver eyes of his soon-to-be lover.

Draco then broke their kiss and looked into the emerald gaze that had haunted his every dream, his every day, since first year. He knew after this the boy who lived would be his and his alone and he couldn't have been happier. He smiled down at his love, who smiled back, and kissed him once more as he slid his hands down the once forbidden body of his once rival. He touched everywhere he could reach, chest arms, legs, and when he reached the other's hands, entwined his fingers with the tan digits of his love.

However, as much as Harry was enjoying the touching and feeling of those roaming hands, he was ridiculously hard and Draco was still half-dressed. Without the blonde noticing, Potter used his wand and spelled away his lover's pants and boxers. He immediately felt the older wizard's shaft rub against his own and he grew even harder. The raven wanted more contact though, and thrusted his hips up, successfully making himself and his love moan into their tongue twisting kiss.

Draco got the hint and un-entwined one hand to get the bottle of massage gel. He popped open the lid and slipped three fingers in side the gel, swirling them around to make sure they were completely covered. Meanwhile, the blonde had taken to trailing kisses down Harry's neck, biting and sucking at the crook and leaving a sizable mark, before continuing down. When he found two pert nipples, the blonde took to sucking and rolling his skilled tongue around them, one at time, until they were as solid as the shaft he wanted to taste.

Satisfied with the resulting moans and groans, Draco headed further down Harry's sexy body, his tongue, lips, and teeth leaving behind marks of their own design. When he reached his prize, he couldn't help but smirk before taking the solid shaft and liking it from base to the very tip. The action left Harry panting and thrusting his hips up for more and the Slytherin was more than happy to comply.

He wrapped his lips around the throbbing erection and took the whole thing in his mouth. In doing so, he had to hold the raven's hips down with his left hand, making sure to keep his right free. As he started bobbing his head, making Potter gasp and moan his name, which sent shivers through the blonde's body, he removed his fingers from the bottle of gel and rubbed them together experimentally.

Content with the result, he brought his hand to Harry's puckered hole and swabbed around it twice, making his love shiver in response and bend his legs at the knees, giving him better access. Draco pulled his mouth free of the sizable cock long enough to blow hot air onto it before taking it back into his oral warmth, at the same time inserting a single finger inside that tight orifice. The Gryffindor gasped and arched his back in both slight discomfort and pleasure.

"Are you alright?" The blonde panted out after removing the swollen cock from his mouth.

"F-fine…it just…it feels a little weird…and good." Harry answered as he too panted but insisted that his love continue.

It felt strange to have something moving in and out of his hole but even more strange was how good it felt at the same time. After a few minutes though, one digit wasn't enough and the raven pushed down on it to signal his teasing lover more was needed. At first there was only some chuckling, which, because of the vibrations, sent Potter on a trip through space with all the stars he'd seen. Soon enough though, he felt another solid object pushing against his hole and getting through to join the first.

It hurt much more with two fingers inside but again, the pleasure outweighed the pain. The raven could feel every movement his lover's fingers made, including when a third digit was added and all three hit something that had him screaming 'fuck, Draco!' at the top of his lungs. That reaction had the blonde smirking as he felt a hot liquid pour into his awaiting mouth. He drank down every drop of his Gryffindor's seed with enthusiasm, especially with the thought of what was to come next in mind.

Pulling his mouth free of the temporarily limp member of his lover, Malfoy sat up and licked his lips as he smirked down at the panting teen before him. He slowly crawled up the other's body until he was face to face with Potter and leaned down, placing a light kiss on soft lips. He pulled back moments later, getting an annoyed look from the younger wizard, and smiled teasingly. With that one look, Harry knew what was coming up and felt himself get erect all over again.

Draco leaned back on his knees as he grabbed the bottle of massage gel. He quickly and thoroughly coated his own painfully throbbing erection and felt a jolt race through his body. He had wanted Harry for his own for so long and now he finally had his chance. As he thought about that, he looked at his long time crush and saw shining emerald eyes watching him with a needing, wanting look in them, but also something else. That something had the blonde's heart skipping a beat as he finished his coating and positioned himself at his love's entrance.

He didn't need to wait for the go ahead to continue because he saw in those beautiful eyes what he longed to see for many years, he saw love. With a steady and swift motion, the Slytherin was at last inside his love. Upon feeling the tight heat engulf him so easily, Draco felt even more sure that he and Harry were a perfect match. He had never fit so well inside anyone before and he was thrilled.

What made him even more thrilled was hearing the raven gasping out his name upon first penetrating him. Add constant moans and the unbelievable pleasure at thrusting in and out to the mix and Malfoy was on cloud nine. It was amazing being inside his lover, moving slowly at first but gaining speed as Potter growled out at him in breathless tones to go faster, harder.

Of course, Draco was willing to obey that particular command immediately. Within minutes, both wizards were panting and covered in sweat, their bodies sliding against each other with ease. Harry had his hands clasped tight onto his Slytherin's back, his stubby nails digging deep enough to leave angry red marks in the pale flesh. Draco had his hands digging into tan hips as he pounded more and more furiously into the boy that was now his.

Sooner than either wanted, the teens could feel their climax reach it's pinnacle. When Draco hit that spot inside Harry that sent him on a journey through space, the raven screamed out his lover's name as spots and stars blocked his vision, his climax tearing from him like tidal wave. Within seconds after his love ejaculating, Malfoy felt that wondrous heat clench tight around him and experienced the greatest climax of his life. He felt his seed spill out of him like a waterfall and fill his lover up to the brim, which had Harry moaning at the feeling of it.

After their release, Draco collapsed on top of his raven and they both wrapped their arms around each other as they slowly came down from their sexual high. When both were calm and breathing normally again, the blonde moved beside Potter and pulled him into his arms. Neither could remember a time they were more relaxed than they were in the king sized bed, in each other's arms and in peaceful silence. Eventually, Draco broke the comfortable silence around them, wanting to voice his thoughts as he held his love close.

"That was unbelievable." The blonde whispered as he nuzzled his raven's neck. Potter smiled up at Malfoy before kissing him lightly.

"I'd have to agree with that." Harry responded and both chuckled, "So, was this a once in a lifetime thing?" The raven asked jokingly but hoped it wasn't. The Gryffindor didn't expect the Slytherin to sit up suddenly and pin him to the bed with a defensive look on his pale face.

"Absolutely NOT! You're mine and I am NOT sharing-" Draco was cut off as Harry slipped a hand free of his grasp and pulled him into a mind-blowing kiss. When the younger teen broke their kiss moments later, he saw his blonde had a slightly dazed look on his pretty face but it disappeared within seconds. Malfoy was about to say something then but Potter spoke first.

"I don't have a problem with that." Harry said in a quiet voice as he stroked his lover's cheek. Draco was momentarily speechless but soon a smile broke out and he leaned down and claimed his love's lips once more.

"You're mine." The blonde mumbled between their kiss before the raven broke it.

"I am and you're mine." Harry said with a gentle smile.

"Always."

After kissing one more time, the new lovers cuddled up together, Draco performing a quick cleaning charm in the process, before falling asleep. A few hours later, the two awoke to find the sun had set and the moon had risen. Both realized it was almost dinnertime and rushed to get dressed before heading downstairs hand in hand, their fingers laced. As they arrived outside the Great Hall, Harry heard someone call his name and turned to see Hermione running toward them.

"Harry, there you are!" Granger panted out as she stopped in front of her friend.

"What do you want, Granger?" Draco asked angrily. The girl ignored him.

"Harry, I have to apologize for what happened this morning. I was just really embarrassed." Hermione said and the two boys looked at her in confusion.

"Embarrassed about what?" The new lovers asked in unison.

"Erm…" Hermione blushed a bright red and turned her gaze to the floor, "Well, s-Saturday I h-heard some stuff…"

"What stuff?" The boys asked again in unison and becoming more confused.

"W-well, when I was headed down to the G-great Hall for lunch, I heard s-someone cry out in an unused classroom…" Harry and Draco looked at each other then Hermione.

"You didn't hear this on the third floor by any chance, did you?" The raven asked.

"Um, y-yes." The girl was becoming a brighter red.

"What did you hear after?" Draco asked as he cocked a questioning eyebrow. Hermione was so red now she resembled a tomato with hair.

"Er…I h-heard y-you -t-two…" The brunette was so embarrassed she couldn't continue.

Harry and Draco looked at each other as realization hit them. They thought about what it sounded like to another person outside the room, listening to what they had said. Suddenly, both boys started laughing then, confusing a very embarrassed Hermione.

"What's so funny?" Granger asked indignantly as she finally looked back up at the two before her. Harry was able to get himself under control before Draco and began explaining.

"Hermione, what you thought really didn't happen. Draco was giving me a massage because my back and shoulders hurt, that's all." The raven chuckled out.

"Oh, I see." Granger mumbled more embarrassed than before, "I'm sorry."

"S'okay Mione." Potter smiled at his friend, glad that she wasn't mad at him after all.

"So you didn't…well, you know." Hermione asked curiously.

"Actually, we did." Draco said smirking as Harry grinned.

"But-but I thought-" Granger stuttered out before she was interrupted.

"A few hours ago we did." The raven explained while blushing lightly. Hermione was speechless for the first time ever as Malfoy pulled Potter into a hug and kissed him gently. All three practically jumped out of their skin when someone else shouted suddenly.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING MALFOY?"

The three turned to see Ron stomping toward them from the main stairwell looking murderous. Draco cocked an eyebrow at the red head.

"Kissing my boyfriend, what do you think I'm doing?" The blonde responded with his trademark smirk.

"B-b-b-boy-" Ron stuttered out as he looked at the three before him as if waiting for someone to shout 'April fools' even though it was the middle of October.

"That's right Ronald, Harry and Draco are together now." Hermione explained in a gentle tone, trying to calm him down. Ron's mouth fell open and, after a few seconds, passed out cold, hitting the floor with a heavy thump.

"Hm, he took that better than I thought he would." Hermione said as she poked the unconscious red head in the side with her wand, giggling. Harry and Draco laughed as Ron slowly came to.


End file.
